


Breaking the Hokage's desk and his wife

by Heikitsune25



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Cheating, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Konohamaru thought that standing for Naruto at his inauguration would be a pain in the ass. However, when a horny Hinata mistake him for her husband when she gives an under the table blowjob, he beings to have second thoughts.Tags: Cheating, large insertion, cum inflation, belly bulge, rough sex, lots of cum, dirty talkCommissioned by anon





	Breaking the Hokage's desk and his wife

Breaking the Hokage's desk and his wife

  
  
Konohamaru Sarutobi would call his younger self an idiot. Skipping classes, acting like some self-entitled fool. He would go back in time and hit his younger self if he could. Although his older self isn't much better. As he sat in the Hokage's desk substitute for Naruto's inauguration he felt as though he was tricked by his mentor.  
  
But, sitting at his mentor's new desk, the young ninja felt like a genius.  
  
"Y-You did say you wanted to try this out at least once." Hinata, the lovely wife of the new Hokage, said shyly form under the desk where Konohamaru, disguised as Naruto, is sitting. Fiddling with his belt buckle so she could give him a blowjob.  
  
Apparently, Hinata missed the part about Naruto not being able to make to his inauguration. After the event, the lovely Hyuga dragged Konohamaru and sat him down on the Hokage's chair. Her eyes full of lust and love as she sunk her way down under the desk and started fumbling with his pants.  
  
A part of him felt wrong for ticking his mentor's wife. But another part couldn't care less. Hinata is one the most beautiful women in the whole village. He'd have to be his dumb childhood self to say no to such an opportunity. Naruto's going to feed him to Kurama when he finds out, but at least Konohamaru will die happy.  
  
Hinata is beside herself with excitement. She couldn't help fumbling with Naruto's belt. It's been a full two days since they last made love. Her husband was so worried that his mind wasn't even on sex. Now they can finally-  
  
"Eep!?" Hinata gasped as a large cock slapped her in the nose. Almost as thick as her arm it is big a healthy at ten inches. The sight of such a delicious dick that made Hinata's mouth water. Even though it isn't Naruto's.  
  
Naruto's shaft, a nice seven inches, is not as thick or manly as this. Nor are his pubes dark brown. Her thoughts raced at first on what she should she do with the imposter. Yet the heat between her legs made her thinking otherwise.  
  
Hinata Uzumaki swallowed deeply. On one hand she is face to cock with another man. On the other. She is ungodly horny. While true Naruto is a good lover, he never really is one to even ask for sex. Given his lack of knowledge of it.  
  
It's mostly her, that must push past her shy nature, to get her husband to plow her fields. She is a kinky and insatiable woman. Her lust and love for sex rivaling her love for her husband.  
  
It doesn't help that this cock looks utterly scrumptious. A big hot cock with a thick round bulbous head. Thick powerful veins pulsed blood though the imposing shaft as it twitched with eagerness. It's smell is very intoxicating as her nose twitched to take in the heavy musk. Young and virile, it has a very powerful scent. The primal smell of male lust damped Hinata's underwear a little.  
  
She can't wait until she gets back home. Her loins ached for release and the thought of the monster member in front her giving her a great pounded made her lick her suddenly dry lips.  
  
Loyalty be damn, Hinata gave a long lick from the shaft's base to the top of its head. As she took the large head in her mouth, she heard the person above groan in pleasure. She hummed at the dense sweaty taste of male musk on her tongue.  
  
Eagerly bobbing her head, Hinata tried to fit as much as she could in her mouth. Hollowing out her cheeks as she drew back. Letting the great dick out her thirsty mouth with a pop and added both her hand and her tongue. Rapidly working her hand while she licked the member with great vigor.  
  
As the horny wife dove back in, swallowing half the shaft down her throat she couldn't help but think.  
  
'His cock taste amazing. Better then Naruto's.' The seedy thought ran though her head as she gagged on different man's dick.  
  
Konohamaru was in haven. He never imaged Hinata's blowjob would be this amazing. Her tongue danced along his shaft while she held him in her mouth. When she pulled her mouth free, her hands hammering his cock still, she would suck hard with great enthusiasm. Going up and down until she got to her limit where she would just hold herself there. Gaging a little and then bring her head back to repeat the process. It is pure bless as the hidden young man moaned in delight.  
  
Still the young ninja wanted more. As he looked down at the blunette head of hair bobbing back and forward in his lap, the last of Konohamaru's will power go.  
  
Taking Hinata's head in both his hands Konohamaru stood up and slammed his hips into Hinata's face. His pubes stuffing her nose while his massive member over stuffed her throat. Hinata's throat bulged and pulsated with Konohamaru's dick as it choked and gagged her. Her pale eyes wide in shock. But not at the sudden impalement of her mouth, but at her wet her greedy slit became.  
  
"Oh fuck…" The young ninja started hammering away at the slutty wife's face. Grabbing fists full Hinata hair, Konohamaru slammed her face against his crotch. His hips rocking at a blistering pace, fucking Hinata's throat with demonic force. Even though Hinata sputtered and chocked, her hands found their way through her panties and deep in her twat.  
  
Konohamaru took notice and jeered at her as she fingered herself. "I wonder what Naruto would think if he found out you were such a cock hungry slut!?"  
  
Konohamaru control was far from gone. The young wife hot mouth practically melted his cock as her throat squeezed it like a sweet vice. As he obliterated her vocal cords, her neck pulsated while she desperately tried to get air. Breathing though her nose was pointless since all she would get would the thick smell of the young ninja's musk. That only egged her quicken fingers more.  
  
"Gluck! Gluck! Gluck!" Horrid sounded of Hinata choking on the younger ninja's member bounced off the walls. The speed and forcefulness of Konohamaru movements paled to Naruto's more kind and loving approach. Her head crashing against his waist is almost as painful as the burning in her throat. The young ninja's cock blocking her air ways. Slowly making her black out. But not form the pain.  
  
Though out all this, Hinata's quivering cunt is gaping and gasping with lust as her fingers pumped out of it. Her satin white panties growing darker by the second as she was skull fucked by another man. While no harlot that sleeps with any man, Hinata is far from a prude. Still she never thought she'd find herself getting off from another man's shaft.  
  
"Mmmph!?" Nor did she think she's cum like a hydrate either. Her eye's rolled to the sky as she started to black out, Hinata's pussy fired off a torrent of ejaculate, pouring through her underwear and splashing Naruto's new office floor.  
  
"Drink my cum you cheating slut!" Hinata's twitching body was enough to break Konohamaru's jutsu and make flood her stomach with his cum. Now as his true self, Konohamaru hunched over, holding Hinata's head down, and let a copious amount of white spunk fire from his spasming cock head. It jettisoned out the dazed Hyuga's nose as she coughed out what she didn't swallow form the edges of her over stuffed lips and swelled cheeks.  
  
While Hinata lost consciousness, her belly grew ever so slightly form the insane about of jizz she drunk. Konohamaru didn't even lose a step as he held her down for over five minutes. Every stream of cock juice being just as thick as the last as he inseminated the wife's throat.  
  
Konohamaru dragged his monster shaft back through Hinata's cum sucking lips. Even though she was passed out, her lips still drew back to suck on Konohamaru retreating cock like a good little whore. With a wet pop, Konohamaru hard still cumming cock slipped out Hinata's dazed visage. Two thick streams of jizz slapped her in the face for Konohamaru last spurt of cum.  
  
Hinata coughed and sputtered out white as she slowly came back to the land of the living. With stars and cum blocking her line of sight, and spit and jizz dripping along her mouth.  
  
"Ahhh…You're cum is so hot" Hinata sighed in a lustful haze. "So good…." Her body twitching panting in sweat and lust, is an utterly enticing image.  
  
Konohamaru took advantage of her starry state. He pushed her on top of the desk. Mashing her lovely breast on top of the oak table as ripped open her top. Palming her pillowy mounds as he pushed up her sun dress and pull down her drenched panties. Her gapping pussy blinking at him as the sultry wife moaned at his touch.  
  
"You came from sucking me off like a good little bitch." The young ninja chuckled at Hinata's desperate mewling and shaking of her hips. "I bet you dream of sucking of everyone in the whole village, don't you?"  
  
Konohamaru gave a quick slap on her shapely butt before he rammed his cock full hilt and deep into Hinata's pussy. Crushing in her womb and making her squeal in delight. Hinata dug her nails into the wood as she arched her back form the jolt of lighting that shot through her back. She squealed while her pussy clamped down to gobble up Konohamaru's cock.  
  
"Your so damn tight!" Konohamaru growled as he got used to Hinata's constricting cunt. "Naruto's lucky to have a tight slut like you!"  
  
Konohamaru wasted no time pounding away at Hinata's slutty pussy. Pushing her head to the table with one hand while the other groped her breast. Railing deep into the married woman's muff, the young ninja groaned in bless. The whorish Hyuga's quivering twat choked Konohamaru cock desperately. Begging the young man to breed her as he slammed his hips into Hinata's ass.  
  
The young wife cried and moaned. Wiggling her hips in need as she was barreled into by another man. Konohamaru reveled in the fact of how much of greedy sow Hinata really is. Pulling on her large breast. It was marvelous to see such a strong woman bend at his cock so easily.  
  
"I wonder what Naruto to would think of having such a whore of a wife!?" He grinned as he felt her clamp hard on his shaft in a light orgasm.  
  
"I am sorry~!" Hinata wailed. Her tongue drooling as she gasped in lust. "I am sorry being such a slutty wife!"  
  
Hinata herself couldn't stop her squeals of pleasure. Konohamaru rampaged on her pussy like a beast. Slamming deep into her womb and pounding against her sensitive walls. Spots that she didn't think she had were being hit hard by the young man's cock. Naruto soft loving is utterly divine for her. He's always so gentle and caring just like she imagined him to be.  
  
But Konohamaru primal lust, his unrelenting pounding. It made her body arch with every moan. Pushing back in futile attempts to try and take the large cock deeper in her greedy pussy. His degrading words made her clit tingle. The way he made her feel like an utter whore, begging for cock and cum, shattered any thoughts of her husband.  
  
"Take you my jizz you masochistic sow!" The young ninja gave a deep grunt and powerful thrust just before cumming hard. Blasting the newlywed full of his seed. While Hinata's herself cummed just as hard with a joyful moan as she sprays the ground. Hinata's wailed and moaned while she was filled. Her body twitching while the young stud gave a short brutal thrust with every shot of cum.  
  
With his shaft still hard as stone, Konohamaru lifted a squeaking Hinata by her legs. Her legs spread to show Konohamaru's fat cock stretching her pussy wide towards the door of the Hokage's office. If anyone walked in now through the unlocked door, they would see her, a married woman, being plowed by another man.  
  
"I am not done yet, Uzumaki-san…" Konohamaru growled as he started rutting up deep into Hinata's cunt.  
  
At the same time, as he jack hammered up into her, he slammed her down on his pussy bashing cock. Showing great power as he pounded up in Hinata while moving her up and down at a blistering pace. His large member bulged through Hinata's belly of cum. Shrinking and growing with every raging thrust. Slamming even deeper into Hinata's pussy as he groaned out more harsh words at the cheating cow.  
  
"Bet if anyone came through that door right now you wouldn't care would you!?" He laughed at of ecstasy on her face as her bountiful breast bounced wilding form his thrusting.  
  
"You get down on your knees and stuff your greedy mouth with my balls right in front of Naruto! Hell, you probably ask him to join huh!"  
  
"An! Ah! Ngh!" Hinata, so carried away with lust, could only sputter and moan in response.  
  
Hinata gripped the back of Konohamaru head. Although not of her own avail, with her eyes going crossed and her tongue flinging about with a happy smile on her lips. Her love for Naruto was forgotten as it was replaced unbridled lust. The brutal pace of Konohamaru shaft broke her slutty pussy as Hinata came.  
  
"Hiii~" An arc of her quim fired out and on top of the desk. Making Konohamaru tease her more about her dirty self.  
  
"Tell me how many men have you fantasized about fucking you stupid huh?" He gave a short thrust in her that punched her right in her womb.  
  
"Hundreds!" Hinata's boasted with silly smile. "Cocks! Cocks! Cocks! Dicks everywhere! In my ass! In my mouth! All of them pounding my stupid pussy!"  
  
She imaged her self being brutalized by a bunched of men. Pounding her pussy in seedy alleyways. Stuffing all her holes in the middle of the street. Tied to her own bed, legs spread wide while the whole village and her own son took a turn with her.  
  
"I love dicks! I love being treated like a cumdump!" Hinata becoming a broken babbling cum bucket as she begged Konohamaru to cum. "Please fill my cheating pussy with cum! Please!"  
  
The thought of Hinata getting plowed by bunch strangers made Konohamaru legs stiffen. His cock cumming hard and with even greater force then before. His member fired off another massive load of his jizz. Every spurt of his cock head made Hinata's belly grew bigger and bigger. Rounding as she came along with the horny teenager, squirting out some of his cum as she lost her mind to pleasure.  
  
Hinata is left panting. Her face distorted with drool and cum while she twitched weakly on Konohamaru's chest. After such a pounding, most men would be down by now. Even Naruto was a three shooter. Yet the student seems desperate to best his mentor.  
  
Beyond thinking clearly at this rate, Hinata didn't notice that she was pushed on her shoulders on the table as Konohamaru popped his cock out her cum stuffed cunt. His cum dripped down between Hinata's plush round ass and down her heaving breast. He spread her legs wide in the air to give him access her tight puckered star. Konohamaru grinned at her twitching anus.  
  
"I bet Naruto hasn't even broken your ass in yet has he?" The young ninja planned to change that.  
  
The young teenager pushed his bulbous head against Hinata's anus. His cum and his Hinata's slick pussy juice made his shaft easily slide in the panting Hyuga's virgin hole. The young wife's beaten cunt is nothing compared to her backdoor.  
  
While her pussy gripped his cock, Hinata's ass choked it. It didn't stop him from trying to claim it however. Slowing he started to move his cock in and out. Pushing more of his shaft in her with every deathly slow pump of his hips. When he finally bottomed out, he sighed as his cock twitched with the urge to release. After getting used to her, Konohamaru resumed his pounding.  
  
Hinata could only moan whorishly as her ass is plowed into. Receiving even harsher treatment then her thoroughly plundered cunt, she became nothing more than a rag doll. Drooling form her gasping mouth as her breast bounced around form the sheer force of the young ninja's hips. Konohamaru's dominance had ruined her completely. Mending her mind into nothing but cock hungry slut. Being piledriven into her husband's work desk while being called a cum sucking bitch by another man drove her to her peak.  
  
Konohamaru grip on Hinata's spread legs is iron clad as he drove his way as deep in the horny wife as possible. Batter ramming his dick into Hinata as he staked his claim. Marking Hinata's ass his own cock sleeves as he ruined it just like he decimated her pussy.  
  
"Fuck!" The young ninja cursed with very powerful thrust. "You've never taken a cock up here but you still hold me like a greedy slut!"  
  
Konohamaru is a bit slower in his rutting but that didn't diminish the near bone breaking force he drove into Hinata. The young wife's pale butt cheeks are now red form the vigorous hips slapping that now dominates the sound in the office. Konohamaru deep grunts drowned out Hinata's quiet beaten moans. Being so thoroughly fucked beyond anything she ever felt left her mind on nothing but the beastly cock ramming her.  
  
Hinata cummed and cummed constantly. Sometimes she would squirt, spraying her own face with her juices. Other times her pussy would only gape and twitch as she weakly cooed form a shock ripping though her body.  
  
With one final push the young ninja cummed his last load. His biggest yet, the white deluge flooded Hinata's belly. Shockingly, there was no massive squeal as Hinata came violently as well. Her fountain of quim rocketed to the sky but her voice sounded mousey and haggard form all the moaning she did.  
  
With every heavy pulse of Konohamaru's dick, Hinata's belly grew and grew. The massive load of cum making her look as if she is having twins. So much cum erupted form his tip, that Hinata gurgled it back up from her mouth. While she laid, prone on her shoulders, cum pour out of every hole available for cum drunk wife.  
  
"Mmmm…" The young ninja sighed as he pulled his softening cock out Hinata's last abused hole.  
  
He fell back into the chair, utterly tired. His cock finally deflating while Hinata's ass gapped and squeezed out Konohamaru sticky seed. It glopped down her back and drop to the ground. The wife of the hokage twitched with fucked happy smile on her face.  
  
"So, um Hinata?" Konohamaru said as he caught his breath. A little embarrassed that he may have wet a little over board. If Hinata's ever regains her sense she would slap him to another planet.  
  
A little worried he asked, "So…. would like to do this again sometime?"  
  
"Ah. Ahhh…." A gurgling moan was Hinata's comatose response.  
  
Taking that as a yes, the young ninja beamed. "Great!"


End file.
